We examine the role of seasonal variation in transmissibility of epidemic models. In particular we consider deterministic models for viruses in large populations and show that seasonal fluctuation in the incidence is necessary for undamped perpetation of the virus. Extensive applications are made to the measles virus via computer simulations.